An Uneventful Moment
by chris400ad
Summary: New Years is a time for celebration and a time for looking back, watch as Ginny Potter reflects on her life and wonders which moments are the most important.


'An Uneventful Moment'

Life, it seemed, really had a way of getting _in_ the way. Ginny Potter, former chaser of the _Hollyhead Harpies_ and now manager, knew that more than most. With training sessions, interviews, taking care of her players and the endless travelling, not to mention being a mother of three; took its toll. There were so many other things she wanted to do, moments she wanted to savour but never could and days that flashed by without her noticing.

When James had been born both she and Harry had been climbing their respective ladders. Harry had just been made the youngest ever Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Ginny had scored a record amount for the Harpies and been called up for the England team – providing she was fit in time. They had tried to juggle both worlds, thinking like all new parents do, that they could have their cake and eat it. The awakening was a rude one and before long both were irritable and miserable, taking it out on one another when they knew James was asleep. Bad-tempered musings had taken over their house for months. Ron stepped in to look after James in those days, whilst Hermione pursued her career as Minister.

Worse still, Harry's work had taken a downward spiral. People were practically queueing up to be arrested by him. Sycophants of all varieties were killing, raping, stealing and cursing any and all they could find, just so they could say they had bested the Boy Who Lived; or worse attempted to seek some twisted revenge for his role in Voldemort's downfall. As long as Harry was a figurehead, a guiding force in the Ministry and a renowned auror, there would always be those that wanted to see him fall.

The topic he and Ginny had long since been avoiding had been forced when he had been dragged into work for the ninth day running, despite being on holiday, to deal with a matter that needed his 'personal attention'. That, Ginny knew, had been the final straw. James had been two and they were both missing out on their child's life. The conversation had been a short, for it hadn't really been a conversation. Harry had made up his mind and when he had told her Ginny had been relieved.

"I'm stepping down, I can't do this anymore. I thought I was giving James a better world to live in, but all I'm doing is missing his life. I told Hermione today, she'll release a statement in the morning. Davis is taking over for me, she'll be fine. I've got three weeks and then I'm gone. I know I should've told you sooner but -"

"No," Ginny had interrupted, "no. You're right. This has gone on for too long." The 'this' needed no context, as silent arguments often don't. Both parties knew they'd been causing harm to the other, their silence born out of fear more than stubbornness. Neither wanted to broach the topic, for fear of causing a break that could not be mended. "We were stupid to think we could do it, do everything. So long as you're sure?"

"I am. I've been an auror all my life, even at Hogwarts, 'bout time I had a break."

That had settled it, there had been more talking and discussion over the finer details, but really that was all that needed to happen. Harry had quit and Ginny had gone on being a Harpy. The Boy Who Lived became a stay at home dad, and Ginny had never seen him happier. He smiled more than she ever remembered, away from the world of media speculation and criminal activity he could finally relax.

Days turned into months, and months to years and before Ginny knew it James was going off to Hogwarts and Albus and Lily were breathing new life into their home. Her career had whizzed by and when she had retired the natural step had been to carry on. Quidditch was her life, her brain filled with complex plays and team management.

There had been no end of offers, she had become a legend in the game. England's top scorer, and captain for so many years, everyone had expected her to go into management. There was only one choice though, really. The _Harpies_ was her team, her home, and when they had come calling she hadn't been able to refuse. Season after season Ginny impressed. There had been those that had said it was too early, that she should've plied her trade at a smaller club, and that her name was all that got her that position. She had enjoyed proving them wrong.

And so that was her life, hectic, mad and every bit the adventure she'd wanted. Kids on one arm and players on the others with Harry always there to support her. As the old year drew to a close and the new year was dawning, she had been dwelling on it more than once. Quiet moments here and there Ginny found herself lost in thought, and no day more so than today. New Year's Eve.

The kids were chatting excitedly, playing in front of the fireplace and generally enjoying the sweet freedom of being allowed to stay up past their usual bedtime. The Burrow was filled with life once more, the kitchen a raucous affair of laughter and merriment. Ginny had been chatting to Charlie and Bill, Fleur too and some of the other Weasley clan that she didn't get to see very often. As the New Year approached, they had moved into the living room. She and Harry had sunk into the old sofa by Ron who was showing James the latest wares from _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_.

"I miss this," Ginny muttered as the rest of the family joked around her.

"Me too. After Hogwarts this place was always home for me."

"It's good, being back here again."

There had been a time when Ginny had been unable to face it, too many painful memories. George still wasn't the same.

"We should come more often," Harry commented.

They sunk into a comfortable quiet, the kind you only get when you're truly happy with someone. Ginny nestled into his shoulder as the rest of the family counted down the clock around her. She wasn't paying attention, all she could focus on was the sound of Harry's heart pounding against his chest and the feel of his fingers as they ran through her hair.

Something she had read once came drifting up to the forefront of her mind. She wasn't quite sure who'd written it, probably some dusty old scholar in a dusty old book, but it stayed with her ever since she'd read it in her final year at Hogwarts. It had been a line of solace, something to give her peace in a time of darkness and perhaps it was more important now. She smiled at the thought of it as the clock struck twelve and her family cheered.

'An uneventful moment when today became tomorrow… those are the kind of moments I live for.'

And it had never been truer, here with Harry and everyone she loved. These were the moments Ginny lived for.

 **AN** : **Challenge to do a story based on the quote: 'An uneventful moment when today became tomorrow… those are the kind of moments I live for.**


End file.
